1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical double-layer capacitor and more particularly to an improved electrical double-layer supercapacitor and process for manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrolytic double-layer capacitor is comprised of a separator layer positioned between polarizable electrodes enclosed in a container including an electrolyte whereby when voltage is applied one electrode is negatively charged and the other electrode is positively charged, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,511 to Nishino et al. As disclosed therein, each electrode is in contact with a side of the container which is insulated from the other side thereof. A thus charged capacitor may be discharged over a period of time as a power source, and subsequently recharged again and again as a power source. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,597,028 and 4,626,964 are also illustrative of the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,964 to Azuma et al., there is disclosed a double layer capacitor including paired electrodes comprised of activated carbon fiber fabric impregnated with activated carbon particles. Such capacitors are formed of costly materials of construction to achieve desired large surface areas on the fabric substrates. Additionally, attaching current collectors to the activated carbon fiber fabric requires plasma or flame spraying techniques limiting useful capacitor configurations.